Wise Girl : The Story I invented about Annabeth !
by mariferpercy21
Summary: I decided to make a story about Annabeth and Percy but this story is different I want to invent Annabeth's story. In this story Percy is the one that finds Annabeth and is going in her journey of becoming a demigod.


_**My fictional life XD**_

My name is Annabeth Chase. I am a half-blood; my mother is Athena the goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, and useful arts. My plans for the future is being an architect I want to build something that will last for a lot of time and my dream is being the architect of Olympus. But I also work in Pegasus New with my best friends Calypso Meadows and Isabella Pierce. Calypso Meadows she is daughter of Poseidon, she is my half sister but she is also Percy Jackson´s sister, well let me this straight. My mortal father, Frederick fell in love Calypso´s mortal mother and married. Since we met Calypso and I were best friends and we were impressed that we were both demigods. My other best friend well she is unique she is half vampire and half demigod which is weird because she is the half of the half of the half. I we met at camp half blood she stayed and the Hermes cabin because her father Aeolus didn't have a cabin and they couldn't risk losing such a unique demigod. The truth is she is really nice but being have vampire doesn't make her more powerful I can still win her battle also did I mention that Poseidon gave me his blessing so I can control the water and do everything that a Poseidon daughter can do, I will mention the details later. So my story beings like this….

My life was normal until a few months ago. I was in a train traveling from my boarding school to my house in New York when a man all of a sudden became this monster and started chasing me but it was weird because nobody else seemed to notice the monster. So finally the train stopped, the doors open and I could get out of the train. I kept running until I crashed with a guy he looked liked he was 16 years old, only one year older than I am. He was the cutest guy I had ever met; he had gorgeous sea-green eyes and black hair. "Sorry, it is just that… never mind you would believe me!" I said. I started running again but when I looked back that guy was fighting the monster with a thing and first looked like a pen but when he uncapped it became a large golden sword. The people around us didn't notice and monster nor the cute guy´s sword. WOW he was good at fighting he sliced the monsters head and started walking toward me. I hoped I didn't blush but knowing myself I was sure I did.

"Hello, my name is Percy Jackson and I want you to come with me you are in danger."

"Hello my name is Annabeth. Do I know you? And why should I come with you? I am on my way home." I said

"Look I know this is weird but it is very important that you come. It is for your own safety"

"I don't need safety! Leave me alone I don't know you! I started walking toward my home when Percy grabs my hand and says that if I came with him everything will make sense to me. I didn't really know what he meant and I don't know why but I just started to follow him.

We toke a taxi, does are really easy to get here in New York, until we stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"What are we doing here?"

"On the top of this hill there is a camp for special people, here you will train, make new friends and have fun but you need to be open minded. OK?" he said calmly.

"Special people? What do you mean?" I was getting so frustrated, I hate when people are not clear to me. "I can't explain to you right now. Please wait until we get there." he said I was impressed by the calm way he talked. I nodded and we started walking up to hill.

Without Percy noticing me I ran back to the town. I was able to catch up with the same taxi that brought us here, I climbed in. As we drove back to town I could see Percy just staring at me. I looked the other way because I couldn't see him staring at me the way he was doing with that face that says "WHY?" I don't know why or who but I felt connected to this guy like we were meant to be together.


End file.
